SurgeAnime
AniNick247 (AN247) is an Japanese digital cable and satellite television network owned by Viacom and Animax. It is the only channel in Japan that is under the Nickelodeon brand that exclusively broadcasts Japanese anime. History AniNick247 started out as a 2 hour block on Nickelodeon Japan with Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Pokémon in it's lineup. The lineup changed throughout the years with multiple shows, and even getting an extra hour. On December 24th, 1999, the block aired it's final program before getting replaced by BeAToonamiClone (BATC), which only lasted a day. A lot of rumors spread saying that AN247 was not going to be back for a very long time. In early 2002, there was speculation that AniNick247 was to be brought back as an April Fools stunt, but when April Fools came, it was BeAToonamiClone that came back. Fans of the block were outraged and demanded AniNick back. In December of 2003, Viacom granted their wish and brought back AniNick as a 24/7 channel for digital cable users. HD Age The ratings kept at a pace, never going below 300,000. AniNick247 decided that they are going to be broadcasted in 576p as a test run starting in early 2004. Fans were delighted and AniNick247 decided to up the resolution to 720p. Tenth Anniversary On July 6th, 2007, the channel went from it's regular programming to it's lineup for when it was a block. Fans of the block were treated with the same bumpers, same logo, as it was back in 1997. This marks the only time that the HD feed showed programming in 480i. 2008 rebrand After 4 years of having the same bumpers, logo, and music. The programming director decided to have a little fun, and change the logo on April 1st, 2008. It contained the same words as the HD logo but written in Comic Sans. At 23:59, one minute before midnight. They went blank for that one minute, showing just a static image saying "CHANGE IS COMING". At 00:00, April 2nd, the logos and bumpers were changed to a more cleaner look. The rebrand had mixed reviews, mostly on the good side. 2009 - 2013 Over those years listed, not much happend. AN247 gained and lost programs, revamped their logo a couple of times. 2014 - present After 11 years of being president of the network, Yuri Takita stepped down and let her daughter, Rei Takita, take control of AniNick247. The change had mixed reviews, most of them were positive. In late July, Rei Takita's first major addition to the AniNick channel was bringing back the Horror Halloween block. It'll replace the Toonami block. With the change, Toonami Aftermath will be renamed Toonami and when Horror Halloween Month block is over, the programming will revert, but the Toonami switch will not revert. Programming * .hack//Sign (TV-13) * Attack on Titan (TV-13 - TV-15) * Bleach (TV-15) * Blue Exorcist (TV-13) * Black Lagoon (TV-15 - TV-X) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (TV-13) * Corpse Party (TV-X) * Cowboy Bebop (TV-15) * Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou (TV-15) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Uncut) (TV-15) * Fullmetal Alchemist (TV-13 - TV-15) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (TV-15) * FLCL (TV-15) * IGPX (TV-G7FV - TV-13) * Initial D (TV-13) * InuYasha (TV-13 - TV-15) * K-On! (TV-13) * Naruto (Uncut) (TV-15) * One Piece (TV-13) * Pokémon (TV-G - TV-G7FV) * Sailor Moon Crystal (Not Yet Rated) * Seto No Hanayome (TV-X) * Space Dandy (TV-15 - TV-X) * Sword Art Online (TV-13 - TV-15) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (TV-G7FV) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (TV-G7FV) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (TV-G7FV) Original programming * Rev It Up! (TV-13) Acquired programming * Blondes, Brunettes, and Red Heads (acquired from PhacePalm Productions) (TV-13 - TV-15) * Adorbz (acquired from DerpyProductions24 & Fierce Llama Studios) (TV-13) Lineups on AniNick block First AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from July 6th, 1997 until August 20th, 1997. * 8:00 - Dragon Ball Z * 8:30 - Dragon Ball Z * 9:00 - Pokémon * 9:30 - Sailor Moon Second AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from August 21st, 1997 until October 2nd, 1997 * 7:00 - Sailor Moon * 7:30 - Dragon Ball Z * 8:00 - Dragon Ball Z * 8:30 - Pokémon * 9:00 - Pokémon * 9:30 - Pokémon Third AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from October 2nd, 1997 until October 31st, 1997 Note: This is the first of three Horror Halloween's. * 8:00 - Pokémon * 8:30 - Sailor Moon * 9:00 - Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman * 9:30 - Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman * 10:00 - Violence Jack: Harem Bomber/''Violence Jack: Evil Town''/''Violence Jack: Hell's Wind Hen'' (only on Sundays) * 10:30 - Bio Hunter (Only October 2nd) Fourth AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from November 1st until December 31st, 1997 * 7:00 - Pokémon * 7:30 - Sailor Moon * 8:00 - Battle Royal High School/''Dragon Ball Z'' * 8:30 - Dragon Ball Z Fifth AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from January 1st, 1998 until May 20th, 1998 * 6:00 - Blue Seed * 6:30 - Sailor Moon * 7:00 - Pokémon * 7:30 -'' Dragon Ball'' * 8:00 - Dragon Ball Z * 8:30 - Dragon Ball GT Sixth AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from May 21st, 1998 until October 1st, 1998 * 7:00 - Sailor Moon * 7:30 -'' Pokémon'' * 8:00 - Dragon Ball Z * 8:30 -'' Dragon Ball GT'' Seventh AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from October 2nd, 1998 until October 31st, 1998 Note: This is the second Horror Halloween's, which is the same lineup as last Halloween. * 9:00 - Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman * 9:30 - Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman * 10:00 - Violence Jack: Harem Bomber/''Violence Jack: Evil Town''/''Violence Jack: Hell's Wind Hen'' (Only on Sundays) * 10:30 -'' Bio Hunter'' (Only October 2nd) Eighth AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from November 7th, 1998 until September 25th, 1999 Note: AniNick at this time, was officially moved to Saturday afternoons. * 5:00 - Sailor Moon * 5:30 - Pokémon * 6:00 - Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z''/''Dragon Ball GT'' * 6:30 - Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z''/''Dragon Ball GT'' Ninth AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from October 2nd until October 30th, 1999 Note: This was the third of the Horror Halloween Month, and the last before the blocks cancellation. In mid-2014 it was announced that Horror Halloween Month was coming back, and the press release said this "Horror Halloween is coming this October, and boy is it HUGE. 10 hours of horror from 6:00pm until 4:00a. We got Cybuster and Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman back in the lineup. We also got the rights to reair Attack on Titan, and for the first time ever, Corpse Party will be aired! This will sadly replace Toonami, but don't worry, Toonami is still here. It has been moved to Saturday nights. If needed to, Toonami will be brought to Weekday status." * 8:00 - Cybuster * 8:30 - Cybuster * 9:00 - Twilight of the Dark Master/''Pet Shop of Horrors'' * 9:30 - Pet Shop of Horrors Final AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from November 5th, 1999 until the block demise on December 25th, 1999. This lineup sees the return of Blue Seed, last seen at the beginning of 1998, and Cybuster continued it's run. The block expanded from 2 hours to 6 hours, covering the early afternoon to mid-evening. * 4:00 - Cybuster * 4:30 - Cybuster * 5:00 - Pokémon * 5:30 - Pokémon * 6:00 - Pokémon * 6:30 - Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z''/''Dragon Ball GT'' * 7:00 - Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z''/''Dragon Ball GT'' * 7:30 - Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z''/''Dragon Ball GT'' * 8:00 - Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z''/''Dragon Ball GT'' * 8:30 - Blue Seed * 9:00 - Blue Seed * 9:30 - Blue Seed Programming blocks Weekdays * 00:00 - 06:00: Midnight Run - 6 hours of action. * 06:00 - 10:30: Rising Sun - 4 1/2 hours of morning fun. * 10:30 - 18:00: Daytime programming - 7 hours of regular, good ol' daytime programming. * 18:00 - 00:00: Late Night Anime - Daily block of Anime. Weekends Saturday * 00:00 - 08:00: Midnight Run - 8 hours of fun from action to Card Games on Motorcycles. * 08:00 - 13:00: Rising Sun - 5 hours of morning fun. * 13:00 - 16:00: Paid Programming - We gots to pay the bills somehow. * 16:00 - 18:00: Late daytime programming - 2 hours of lead in programs for Toonami. * 18:00 - 00:00/04:00: Late night anime block/Horror Halloween Month during October. Sunday * 00:00 - 13:00: Midnight Run/Rising Sun - The two blocks formed together * 13:00 - 16:00: Paid programming - More bill paying for us to do. * 16:00 - 00:00: Toonami - Toonami on AniNick247. Ratings AniNick247 used the Japanese film rating system from 1997 until 2009. Starting in 2010, AniNick used their own ratings. * TV-G - General Audience, all ages * TV-G7FV - Ages 7+ * TV-13 - Ages 13+ * TV-15 - Ages 15+ * TV-X - Ages 18+ Ratings Gallery tv g.png|TV-G Rating tv g7.png|TV-G7FV Rating. tv 13+.png|TV-13 Rating. tv 15+.png|TV-15+ Rating. tv x.png|TV-X Rating. Logo Gallery aninick block 1997 1999.png|1997 - 1999 logo of AniNick, when it was just a block aninick channel 2003 2004.png|AniNick's first channel logo, that was in effect from 2003 untill 2004 aninick hd channel 2004 2008.png|Introduced in 2004 when AniNick made the switch to HD. aninick hd channel 2008 april fools.png|April Fools 2008 logo aninick hd channel 2008 2010.png|AniNick logo from 2008 until 2010. Noticeable changes include: New font, 24/7 not in the logo, and HD not in the logo. aninick hd channel 2010 2012.png|AniNick logo from 2010 until 2012. The colour changed to two colours instead of one, and the words are closer together than they were before. aninick hd channel 2012 2014.png|AniNick logo from 2012 until 2014. The logo swapped colours and added HD to the end of it. This logo also shows up on the SD feed. Aninick hd channel 2014 present.png|Current logo of AniNick247. The logo swapped colours again. Red lettering goes darker, and gets over lapped with Nick in blue. The font used for the HD lettering is changed. Broadcast Gallery AniNick247 bug and rating.png|2014 - present logo bug and 2008 - present rating bug during a broadcast of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Chaossy Category:Zophi